


Gentle

by ohstardustgirl



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Jyn explores Cassian, New Relationship, Oral Sex, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-12 20:23:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13554900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohstardustgirl/pseuds/ohstardustgirl
Summary: 1: Jyn takes her time exploring Cassian and finding out what he likes, discovering the gentleness of a lover for the first time in her life.2: Cassian indulges in committing a moment of pleasure with Jyn to memory.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbird/gifts), [literatiruinedme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/literatiruinedme/gifts), [tekayf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tekayf/gifts).



Jyn traced her fingertips, soft, down the centre of Cassian’s chest, to follow the line of dark hair that ran down his torso. It was different to the lighter dusting on his forearms and the patchiness of his cheeks - thicker, longer, it spread out across his pectorals and narrowed down into a thin strip in the middle of his belly, and she traced it down to his groin where it spread out again.  


She bit her lip and looked up at his face as she circled his navel. Cassian lay flat on his back, one arm behind his head and the other stretched alongside him with his thumb stroking her knee where she knelt on the bed. In the amber glow of the lamp alongside the bunk his dark eyes glittered beneath his lashes and all the curves and sharp edges of his lean body and beautiful face were accentuated. He was gorgeous, and it had been the sight of him naked in the lamplight that had caused Jyn to sit by his side when she had returned from the fresher. His beauty had drawn her in as she realised that she hadn’t yet explored him, their new routine of lovemaking still so frantic and fevered that passion and pleasure had overtaken everything else. Jyn wanted to know him, her first real lover in the proper sense of the word, to know his body by touch alone and find what would make him arch and sigh and tremble. Here in their room on the new rebel base, with a locked door and no alarms, there was time, time that they had stolen from death just like they had stolen the Death Star plans only weeks before.

Cassian’s expression was so soft and peaceful as if she were just talking to him rather than touching him intimately, but Jyn couldn’t help but laugh quietly at the furrow that appeared between his brows as she traced circles lower and lower on his belly, teasing, before bypassing that thick crop of hair at his groin and instead running her thumb over the stretched-smooth skin of his hip.

Her hand trailed lightly down his inner thigh - such slender legs for a lifelong soldier, all lean muscle and dark hair like the rest of him. As she slid her hand back up the other side she saw the curling of his toes in the corner of her vision and repeated the movement back down, then up to the crease where leg met hip. His cock twitched as Jyn scratched her nails along that crease and across his belly and she tightened her thighs together. Her other hand joined in and her nails barely touched him as she whispered down his thighs and up again, over his hips and along his sides and in circles round his belly. He twitched again and she could see him growing hard before her, and she licked her lips as her chest burned with joy at finding something that he liked. His hand squeezed her bare knee, and when she stole a glance at his face his eyes were closed. Emboldened, Jyn narrowed her teasing touch to where he wanted her the most, taking her time to get there with decreasing circles and light touches. His breath hitched as her fingertips trailed through the thick dark hair and she marvelled at the feel of him, the heat, as he lay so still and so good for her to explore.

She hadn’t touched him much beyond fumbling in the dark or grinding her hips into his - hadn’t really touched anyone in this way - and with a pounding heart she ran her hand gently up the length of him. Jyn looked up and met his gaze, which was still so soft but burning just like her cheeks. He didn’t look away, and she could see his chest rise and fall a little faster as she wrapped her hand around him. She knew what he felt like pressed against her, inside her, and the softness was a pleasant surprise as she found the right grip that let her feel the hardness she knew intimately and Cassian squirmed with a sigh. Jyn smiled up at him and the redness of his cheeks was visible even in the warm, low light. He panted as her hand slowly moved up and down and around, her thumb sliding over his tip, gentle at first and then firmer to find the pressure that made his hips roll.  


The sights and sounds and feel of him fuelled her own arousal in a way Jyn hadn’t expected. He was so good for her lying there, the trust he gave her made her heart ache. The pleasure of other partners had never mattered to her in this way, because hers had never mattered to them. But making Cassian fall apart in that moment seemed every bit as important to her as his very survival and Jyn couldn’t fight the hunger she felt for him, and did something she had never done before and pressed her lips to his tip. The hand on her knee surged higher and his fingers dug into her thigh and his other hand tangled in her hair.

“Jyn, you don’t have to-” he panted and groaned as her tongue slid up his length. She silenced him by taking him fully into her mouth. It was a new taste for her and she found that she liked it, liked the smell of him so close and the heat of him in her mouth. He had done this for her nearly every time they had fucked and driven her crazy with his tongue and lips, but this was a first for her. She trusted him not to judge her inexperience and loved him (it’s love, she knows it is, because nothing else has ever felt like this) enough to want to try this. The hand squeezing her thigh climbed higher and Jyn burned with desire as his thumb sought out her clit and she moaned around him where he filled her mouth. He was always so distracting and determined to please her. She increased the pressure of her mouth around him, sucked in her cheeks and swirled her tongue around him and his hips bucked up into her. He called out her name, and when she pulled off of him with a pop and looked up at his face, she saw a wildness burning in his eyes as his head raised off the pillow. His stomach muscles were clenched and trembling and his hand curled tighter in her hair. Jyn felt herself grow hotter and wetter at the sight of him - the composed spy now putty in her hands - and felt she would die if she didn’t kiss him, didn’t grind her hips down into him and feel that hardness buried deep inside of her.

She scrambled up to cover his body with hers as her heart pounded all the way down to her core, and kissed him hard enough to bruise as his hands gripped her hips and he surged up to meet her.

They were getting carried away again, some part of her mind thought as she sank down on to him.

It didn’t matter. They had _time_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassian takes his time with Jyn.

She’s beautiful, he thinks, breath caught in his throat as soon as he catches sight of her.

Jyn is sitting cross-legged on the bed - _their_ bed, one they’ve claimed just for themselves as a couple on this base - scrolling through a datapad. Her hair is falling down around her face and she is dressed only in her underwear without self-consciousness. Cassian stands in the doorway of the fresher, so entranced by watching Jyn that he barely notices a cold drop of water run from his hair down his neck. 

She seems oblivious to him, though he knows better. She _trusts_ him, doesn’t need to feel alert when he was near, and it warms his heart. In the lamplight her skin is pale and pink. He watches her stretch and arch her back and tuck a strand of hair behind her ear only for it to fall forwards again. Cassian is filled with the need to touch her, his hands tingle in anticipation and his mouth almost waters. He crosses the room and curls his legs behind her, presses his lips to her shoulder as his fingers tangle in her hair. She sighs and tilts her head as he brushes her hair over one shoulder to expose her pale neck, and he doesn’t have to see her face to know she’s smiling when she whispers his name and her hands still on the datapad where it rests on the bed. 

He takes his time and nuzzles into her neck, inhales her scent, the mix of soap and carbon and _Jyn_. That alone is enough to start an ember smouldering in his gut. He kisses her softly behind her ear as his hands trail up and down her arms. She gasps and leans a little harder back into him when he sucks lightly at her pulse point. Time is a luxury they have tonight. They both tend to be frantic in their inexperience and lust and desperation, and at this moment Cassian just wants to savour the woman he loves. He wants to feel her fall apart in his arms.

He caresses her shoulders lightly before tracing the backs of his hands down over her breasts, her stomach, before pressing his fingers into her hips and feeling her arch into the touch. He lingers there before sliding under her vest where her stomach twitches against the teasing circles he draws. Her head lolls back against his shoulder as he runs his thumbs along the smooth undersides of her breasts, and when he circles her nipples she grips the sheets and the noise she makes - a whimper, a prayer - makes him instantly hard and he bites at her neck. Her hips are rocking and he wonders if she even realises. One of his hands slides down her front, between her legs where she’s already damp and she presses into him and laughs softly, turns her head to look him in the eye.

Jyn’s cheeks are flushed and her eyes are hooded and soft as she smiles. Cassian loves her so much in that moment that his heart pounds and he feels dizzy with gratitude to the universe, to the Force - _please let me keep her, let us have this, as long as we live_. He kisses her and teases his tongue between her lips and thrills at her sharp inhale as he slips his hand under the waistband of her briefs to find her wet and warm. She uncrosses her legs and spreads herself wider for him, reaches up behind her to grip his hair as they kiss. Her other hand grips his forearm and her fingers dig into him every time he touches her just right - he circles her with one finger tip, then two, varying the pressure and speed. Her breathing gets heavier, as does his own, and their kiss falls apart as Jyn whimpers and trembles. His other hand toys with her breasts and pinches and rolls her nipples. Soon she’s grinding her centre against his fingers, guiding him and teaching him the rhythm and pressure that her body needs. She gasps out the first half of his name before her body goes rigid and her back arches. The hand in his hair grips painfully as the one holding his forearm pushes against him - and then she falls back into herself trembling and breathing hard.

Every time he thinks she can’t look more beautiful, she proves him wrong. 

Jyn leans back heavily against him, one hand reaching back to stroke his thigh as high as she can reach. Her arms are clumsy and shaking and she laughs. Cassian cups her face and turns her head to kiss her slowly, savouring the moment and committing it to memory for the dark times he knows he can’t avoid. 

He doesn’t have the words to say out loud how he feels about her, not yet, and he doesn’t think she’s ready to hear them. Their trust and bond is still so new and they are learning more about themselves every day.

So he thinks the words instead - _I love you, I would die for you, I will never leave you_ \- kisses them into her skin when she turns and climbs into his lap and strips off her vest, presses them into her flesh with his finger tips when he sinks inside of her.


End file.
